


59. Challenged

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is roped into a one on one dance rehearsal with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	59. Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 23, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

It was Heather who had asked to join the number first, and then Harry, and then both Jenna and Chris had gotten on that train. In the end Ryan had decided it would be interesting to have the couples doing back up so both Darren and Naya had been included in the _Oops I Did It Again_ number for the tour.

Which meant that Darren was royally fucked.

As much as Darren loved performing, he didn’t exactly have a good track record of responding appropriately in scenes where there were large amounts of physical contact with Chris. The number was a toned down version of what had aired, less grinding and definitely less lifts, but it was risqué nonetheless and therefore a very bad idea.

Coming in by themselves to work on the number in private was an even worse idea but Darren couldn’t say no without looking like a jerk.

The sound of the piano played over Zach’s speakers and he and Chris fell into position, placing their hands on the table in front of them. They pushed the table that was supposed to be holding Heather to the center, then moved to their next mark, Darren placing his right hand on Chris bicep as Chris pulled him close.

It was less than a second but the feeling of Chris’s body flush against his side was already doing things to Darren, bodily reactions that were decidedly unprofessional. It didn't help that Chris was really getting into it, his eyes lidded, dark and sultry. It was a look he never used with Kurt and it was slightly disconcerting, making Darren wonder where Chris pulled that particular look from his wheelhouse of emotions.

Chris pushed him away with a graceful twirl. It was the bit with the flashlights next and then a couple of eights of movement which wasn’t really a problem for Darren. It was the next part that he was starting to hate with a fiery passion.

If Lea was there she would be lip-synching the middle of the second stanza, moving to the back of the table and sliding across it to face the front. Darren bit his lip, his breath coming out harsher than he expected as Chris slid on the side of the table and faced Darren, his legs spreading wide, back arching, hips lifting slightly off the table.

_Fucking Zach._

Darren moved in front of Chris the moment he arched his back and when he snapped back up Chris pupils were blown wide, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He let out a sharp gasp as Darren’s hands slid up his thigh, blunt fingernails scraping against his jeans.  Darren gripped Chris’ hips, pulling him close and spinning them both to their next mark.

They were both breathing hard by the time they move to the next set of eights. The dance itself seemed to be a mix of tango and pole dancing and what Darren honestly (but non-judgingly) considered to be downright lap dancing.

Chris moved in front of him, facing Darren. Sweat was glistening on his temples and down his collarbone making Darren’s mouth go dry. Darren held on to Chris' waist as Chris bent backwards, hands almost touching the floor.

Oh God. He was really, really bendy.

Darren  shifted, hoped Chris didn't notice that he was sweating a little more than the dance required. The whole number was cruel and unusual punishment if you asked him.

It was another set of eights and then they were both in the middle of the dance floor. Chris molded his body against Darren, his left leg coming up and hooking against Darren's calf as he arched his back again. Darren pulled him up and close and Chris’ breath on his neck, made him want to growl in frustration.

Chris slid out of his arms and led them to the side to the tables. It was the big finish that required a lot less dancing and a lot of pushing and lifting. Although they had agreed not to go put the table on top of the other, they at least wanted to practice putting it into position.

Darren tried to keep his eyes off him but the contrast of Chris’s pale skin against the black of his shirt was proving to be a distraction. Not to mention that Chris lifting a table effortlessly shouldn’t be as hot as Chris grinding against him, but somehow it equated to the same thing to his libido.

Once the table was on its mark, they moved to the side, Chris falling into the pose they had rehearsed with Zach. Darren followed suit, slipping his foot between Chris’ and placing one hand on his hip, the other on his torso, face turned up to Chris’.

There was something dark in Chris’ eyes, a glint that made something hot and cold thrill up Darren’s spine. He shuddered when Chris’ gaze dropped to his mouth.

Every cell in his body was buzzing with a stupid want and all he could think about was Chris’ lips on his. It was crazy, it really, really was but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. Before he could over think the situation Darren snaked his hand up and cupped the back of Chris neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

Darren coaxed Chris' mouth open, his tongue darting out and tasting salt and sweet and tart from the Gatorade he had been drinking. Chris’ arm wrapped around his neck, mirroring the way he did it for Kurt, but it wasn’t gentle or soft, it was needy and demanding, a way to pull Darren closer.

They had shared kisses before, Kurt and Blaine kisses and friendly and not-so-friendly party kisses, but nothing like this. This was heat and want and desire and Darren would think it was one of his many dreams starring Chris except Chris is solid and warm underneath his hands and if this was a dream he never wanted to fucking wake up.

Chris pulled his lips away from Darren’s and Darren was afraid he would pull away completely at first but instead Chris ducked his head, mouth now on Darren's neck.

“Fuck,” Darren whispered, his hands finding their way into Chris’s hair.

There was no fucking way for Chris to know Darren’s weakness, but somehow he went directly to the spot where Darren’s neck and shoulders meet, driving Darren crazy with every swipe of his tongue. Chris’ tongue was rough and wet against his skin and Darren felt it everywhere at once causing him to moan and arch against Chris his breath coming out in short pants.

Heat pooled in his belly, spreading outward until Darren felt light headed with desire. Darren pulled at Chris’ hair gently to make him stop and kissed him roughly before lifting him on to the table.

Chris broke away in surprise, his hands still on Darren’s shoulder. “Huh. That was a lot hotter than I thought it would be.”

“I know, right?” Darren said, a cheeky grin on his face. “Me strong. You also strong, but light.” Darren gave Chris a concerned look. “Like seriously, you need to eat more.”

Chris side-eyed him. “You kiss me like that, lift me on a table and suddenly you want to talk about my diet? Way to kill the mood, DC.”

Sheepish, Darren raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Shut me up?”

“Gladly.”

Chris’ lips crash down on his, hands grappling to pull Darren’s shirt from his jeans. Darren let out a sharp gasp against Chris mouth as Chris ran his fingers on the planes of his stomach, gliding upward, his palms hot against Darren’s skin.

Darren’s grip on Chris waist tightened when Chris’ hand found his belt and did a quick job of unbuckling it. He pulled away from Darren and stared into his eyes as he drew the zipper down. It was probably one of the hottest things that anyone had ever done to him and he didn’t even know why.

Chris maintained eye contact as his hand slipped lower and Darren, moaned low in his throat as Chris’ fingers wrapped around him, long fingers coiling tightly and stroking up and down, slowly.

Darren placed his forehead on Chris shoulder, his breath was coming out in short shuddering gasps and his hips rocking in synch with Chris hand. His own hands moved to Chris belt but he batted him away.

“Not fucking fair, man, this was my idea.”

Chris shrugged, mischief evident in his voice. “Pay me back later,” he whispered low in Darren’s ear. Darren shivered and he caught the small smile of satisfaction on Chris' face as Darren groaned and moaned with every stroke.

He would be lying if he said that he never thought about this. Didn’t have nights when he woke up sweat soaked and buzzing with a need unfulfilled. Didn’t find release with thoughts of a chestnut haired boy.

Darren raised his head and pulled Chris in for a kiss, wanting to make him feel exactly what he was making Darren feel. His tongue dueled against Chris, kissing him deep and hard, not stopping until Chris was quivering against him.

Chris’s hand didn’t stop stroking Darren the whole time and when they surfaced to catch their breaths, he changed pace and started swiping his thumb against the head of Darren’s cock before sliding back down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Darren moaned Chris' name, his hands gripping his waist so hard that he was sure he was going to leave marks.

The slow build was gone, replaced by a white hot heat that coursed through Darren’s body, enveloping his senses with nothing but Chris.

Chris dropped his mouth to Darren’s neck, his mouth and tongue tasting skin and sweat. First at the back of Darren’s ear and then lower, paying special attention to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” Darren whimpered. Chris smooth strokes turned rough and long, making Darren thrust frantically into Chris fist, his breath coming out in short groans and gasps.

A rush of heat swelled like a wave inside him and Darren pulled Chris up, crashing his mouth against Chris as he came, drawing Chris tongue into his mouth and kissing him fiercely as spikes of pleasure ripped through him.

They were both breathing hard when Darren finally comes down from his orgasm. Chris’ lips were red, his hair a mess from Darren running his hands through them. He looked debauched and delicious and he wasn’t even the one who just got a hand job.

Darren put his hand against Chris cheek and kissed him again, softer this time. A gentle caress of lips. He pulled away and smiled at Chris, blissful and happy. That is until Chris suddenly started wiping his hand against Darren’s jeans.

“Hey!”

Chris smiled at him innocently. “I have a change of clothes in my bag.” He jumped off the table and to the corner of the room where they had dropped their stuff.

Darren pouted. “What happened to later?”

Chris walked back to him with a pair of sweat pants in his hands, smiling at Darren coyly. “Be patient and I promise later will include a bed.” He glanced at Darren’s sweat soaked state and wrinkled his nose. “And maybe a shower.”

 


End file.
